


My sunshine

by strangehamiltonchild



Series: The Sorrow of Philip Hamilton and His Family [1]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: F/M, Oh god, a n g s t, alexa play despacito, someone pls hug angelica, this is so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangehamiltonchild/pseuds/strangehamiltonchild
Summary: just your everyday angsty Pip story
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: The Sorrow of Philip Hamilton and His Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715047
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	My sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a google doc called “shwoopsie”  
> that’s all you need to know

He was gone.

Phillip was gone. His son was gone and it was his fault.

He could’ve saved him, could’ve told him not to do it.

But it was too late now.

There was nothing he could do.

“Alexander?”

A voice broke through his thoughts, a voice that seemed to fill the once silent office room.

“Come back to dinner, sweetie. You’ve barely eaten….”

The voice trailed away as he returned to his thoughts. A memory of a few minutes ago entered his mind.

_ It was routine at this point. Silence as the Hamilton family minus one ate dinner. He tried not to focus on the missing member, finding that he could do so if he didn’t look up from his plate. If he didn’t look up, he could pick through his food and maybe eat some as well. _

_ “Papa?” His daughter’s voice echoed in the quiet room. _

_ He took a moment to respond, clearing his throat before doing so. “Yes, Angel?” _

_ “When’s Pip coming home?” _

_ He froze and looked up, his eyes finding his wife’s. He felt numb, his mind slow as he felt his body move away from the table and seemingly float up the stairs and into his office. _

“Honey? Are you alright?” his wife’s sweet voice spoke again.

He slowly turned from his staring at the desk, his body shifting in the chair. He looked up at his beloved, his eyes taking in her beauty that she maintained even after 21 years of marriage.

“Alexander, sweetheart, if you-“

“Yes. I’m fine.”

He winced at the sound of his own voice. It was deep, raspy, and quiet. It didn’t sound like him at all.

His wife seemed to notice this as well. “If you wish to-“

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

She was hugging him.

“I miss him too, baby….”

He felt a tightness in his chest. A sound escaped his lips, a noise like a sob.

“Eliza….our son….”

“Shhh….I know….”

They held each other the rest of the night. The children put themselves to bed, the older ones helping the younger ones. That night, a peace fell over the Hamilton household.

And Phillip smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
> You make me happy when skies are gray  
> You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you  
> Please don’t take my sunshine away
> 
> [hope y’all liked this]  
> [if this gets enough hits/kudos I might make a second chapter]


End file.
